finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тень (Final Fantasy VI)
|Умения = |Прорыв предела = Shadow Fang |Возраст = Неизвестен |Рост = 184 см |Вес = 66 кг |Кана = シャドウ『クライド』 |Ромадзи = Shadou (Kuraido) |Любит = Яйца, сваренные вкрутую |Ненавидит = Сны |Абсолютное оружие = Oborozuki }} Тень (Shadow) - игровой персонаж Final Fantasy VI. Он одинокий наемный убийца, и единственным его другом является его собака по кличке Перехватчик. Как выразился про него Эдгар, он так невозмутим, что "за хорошую цену убьет лучшего друга". Тень появляется и исчезает когда и как ему заблагорассудится. Например, во время Мира Равновесия после сражений он покидает группу героев в любое время и без предупреждения. Внешность и характер Тень одет в классический черный костюм ниндзя. Его капюшон всегда поднят, а на лице надета маска, за которой нельзя раглядеть его лица. Как правило, Тень проявляет теплые чувства только к своей собаке, Перехватчику. Остальные же персонажи часто отзываются о нем как о безжалостном убийце. Присоединившись к группе, Тень редко говорит и почти не проявляет интереса к свершениям героев, часто исчезая сразу после получения оплаты своих трудов. Однако по ходу игры становится известно о нелегком прошлом Тени. Он предупреждает Терру о "людях, раздавивших свои эмоции" и рекомендует ей не поступать так. Будучи в Тамасе, Тень спасает героев из горящего дома, хотя и говорит позже, что он всего лишь хотел вытащить Перехватчика. Несмотря на свою холодность и молчаливость, постепенно Тень сродняется с остальными героями. История Предыстория Когда-то Тень было вором по имени Клайд (クライド Kuraido) и работал вместе со своим напарником Барамом. Вместе они стали известны под именем Тени, а сами называли себя "Величайшие Грабители Поездов Столетия". Однажды они нашли сокровище стоимостью не менее миллиона гил, но главы мафиозных кланов узнали об этом и стали разыскивать их. Во время бегства Барам был тяжело ранен ранен. Он попросил Клайда убить его, избавив и от страданий, и от пленения мафией. Клайд не захотел смотреть на смерть своего друга, но и помочь ему он тоже не мог, поэтому он убежал так далеко, как только смог. остановился он только в маленькой деревушке Тамаса, где женился и стал отцом маленькой девочки. Однако его трагическое прошлое преследовало его, и однажды он бросил своих жену и дочь, и поменял имя и внешность. Теперь он всегда носил черный костюм убийцы и никому не показывал свое лицо. Его собака по кличке Перехватчик последовала за ним из Тамасы. С этого времени он взял себе имя "Тень", которым когда-то называли их с Барамом воровскую шайку. События сюжета left|100px Впервые герои встречаются с Тенью в Южном Фигаро, где Эдгар дает ему свою емкую характеристику. Позже Сабин находит его возле дома отца Гау, где он предлагает Сабину отвести его в Нарше. По пути они должны пройти через Имперский Лагерь, разбитый войсками Империи во время осады Замка Дома. Тень и Сабин случайно подслушивают план Кефки Палаццо отравить реку, обеспечивающую водой весь Замок Дома, и убить всех его жителей. Они пытаются остановить Кефку, но безуспешно. В результате Кайен Гарамонд, единственный оставшийся в живых доманский воин, врывается в Лагерь с целью убить имперских солдат и отомстить за смерть жителей Дома. Сабин и Тень помогают ему, после чего все вместе они бегут из Лагеря в Бронекостюме Магитек. Втроем они идут на юг через Фантомный Лес, и случайно садятся в Поезд-Призрак. Чтобы сойти с него, они должны добраться до паровоза и остановить его двигатель. После этого группа направляется на юг к Водопаду Баррен, где Тень покидает Сабина и Кайена (если он не сделал этого ранее). В следующий раз Тень появляется в Кёлингене во время поисков Терры, но отказывается присоединиться к группе, пока ему не заплатят 3000 гил. Тем не менее, он оказывает свою помощь группе только до Зозо. Группа может также нанять его и после Зозо, но он все равно уйдет во время первой сцены в опере. thumb|Shadow's return. Через некоторое время Гешталийская Империя нанимает Тень для помощи в нападении на Остров Полумесяца. По пути он подслушивает тайный разговор между Террой и Генералом Лео, после которого он уверяет Терру, что ему все равно, ведь все его чувства давно мертвы. Он присоединяется к Терре и Локку Коулу во время путешествия в Тамасу, где встречается со Страго Магусом и Релм Ароуни. Перехватчик неожиданно проявляет дружеское отношение к Релм, что озадачивает Тень. В ту же ночь Релм оказывается в горящем доме, и Терра, Локк и Страго бросаются спасать ее. Тень не появляется до тех пор, пока в спасение Релм не включается Перехватчик. Тень появляется в тот момент, когда вся группа уже окружена языками пламени, и спасает их. После этого он всего лишь забирает с собой Перехватчика и вновь исчезает. После нападения Кефки на Тамасу Перехватчик возвращается уже без Тени, что наводит на неприятные мысли о местонахождении его хозяина. thumb|left|The party finds Shadow. Позже группа находит раненого Тень на Парящем Континенте. Он помогает героям в их походе и победном сражении с Абсолютным Оружием, после которого он опять уходит, поскольку ему стыдно за то, что он выполнял задания Империи, и он недостоин теперь сражаться вместе с героями. Немного позже Кефка вступает в ожесточенную схватку с Императором Гешталем рядом с Триадой Войны. Ему удается убить Императора, и он пытается вывести Статую из ее неустойчивого равновесия, из-за чего облик всего мира совершенно изменяется. Тень пытается вернуть Статую на место и помешать Кефке, чтобы группа смогла выбраться с Парящего Континента. В этом месте игроку дается выбор: дождаться Тень или оставить его на Парящем Континенте. Если во время обратного отсчета игрок дожидается, когда остается не более 5 секунд, Тень запрыгивает на летающий корабль в последний момент. В этом случае он появляется в Мире Руин живым. В противном случае он, скорее всего, погибает. 180px|right One year later, if the party waited for Shadow, he can be found, again wounded, in the Cave in the Veldt (otherwise, Relm would appear in his stead). In order to rescue him, the party has to defeat the Behemoth King and take him to Thamasa to recover. Eventually, Shadow heads for the Dragon's Neck Coliseum in search of the legendary dagger, the Ichigeki. If the party wagers it, they fight Shadow. If they win, Shadow rejoins permanently. In the ending, Shadow says "Baram... It looks like I can finally stop running... Come and find me all right?" (the Japanese version of this translates back into English as "Baram! I don't need to flee anymore. Embrace me warmly."). Shadow remains in Kefka's Tower as everyone else, including Interceptor, returns to the Falcon. It is suggested he did not intend to survive the tower's collapse, and his fate is left to the player to interpret, as he does not appear on the Falcon with the other characters. Сны Тени [[Файл:Relmtwo.png|thumb|Релм на изображении Тени в концовке Final Fantasy Anthology.]] If the party stays at any inn while Shadow is a party member, there is a chance to view a dream. There are four dreams, which, when viewed in sequence, tell the story of Shadow's past. A fifth dream is shown while rescuing Shadow in the Cave in the Veldt, and a sixth dream belonging to Relm is only viewable if the player allows Shadow to perish on the Floating Continent. The dreams reveal Shadow is Relm's father and tell the story of him as a train robber named Clyde who robbed a train of a million gil with his partner Baram, and together they took the name "Shadow" as a duo. Baram was killed when fleeing the authorities, but Shadow escaped to Thamasa, where he fell in love with an unnamed woman and fathered a child before leaving the village to keep his past from catching up with him. The village dog, Interceptor, followed him. This is why Interceptor is so friendly towards Relm, and why both Shadow and Relm can use the Memento Ring, said to be empowered by the love of a departed mother - in this case, Relm's mother and Shadow's lover. [thumb|left|Shadow orders Interceptor to stay with "[his daughter."]] If the player allows Shadow to die on the Floating Continent, the flashback sequence viewed when the player rescues Relm changes to show Strago speaking to Relm, who then cries out for "Daddy" and asks where he went and if he will come back, before Interceptor leaves the house. This fits perfectly with the flashback viewed if the player rescues Shadow instead of Relm, which shows him, as Clyde, walking away from Strago's home when Interceptor runs up from behind him. In the original English Super NES release, he tells Interceptor to stay with "the girl," but the word used for "girl" in the Japanese release could also be used as a humble form of "daughter." In the Game Boy Advance release the word "daughter" is used instead, making it clear Shadow fathered a child in Thamasa before fleeing the village. Отношения Тени и Релм были официально подтверждены в интервью с разработчиками игры в 1995 г. Они намеревались включить в игру сцену в баре (предположительно в Тамасе), в которой Тень раскрывает свою личность. Предполагался следующий диалог: :Страго: У меня есть одна просьба... Покажи мне свое лицо. Даже если ты - это он, у меня нет ни малейшего намерения упрашивать тебя остаться. Я просто должен знать... для блага Релм... '' :Тень: ...... (Снимает маску и показывает Страго свое лицо. Однако, он повернут к зрителю спиной.) '' :Страго: Спасибо... Тень. ...Пойдем, выпьем.V-Jump issue (in Japanese) Боевые показатели right thumb|Shadow using Throw. Shadow is an Assassin, and thus has high speed and strength but low defense and average magic stats. His weapons draw is limited to daggers, but he can use almost all of them, and for armor equips hats, vests, and universal shields. His ability is Throw, which lets Shadow throw almost any weapon at enemies for high damage. Shadow is also able to use specialized throwing weapons in addition to other weapons to attack multiple enemies at a time. If Shadow is hit with a physical attack, there is a chance Interceptor will block it. When this happens, Shadow will take no or little damage. There is also a chance Interceptor will counterattack using either "Wild Fang" or "Takedown," both of which deal non-elemental magic damage to one opponent so long as it is not floating. In the case of the Rippler Bug, the player may permanently lose Interceptor's use in battles. Shadow begins with a Kunai and Ninja Gear. An interesting fact about Shadow is that, when equipped with a Thief Knife, Priest's Miter, and two White Capes, he has 49% MBlock, the highest possible value in the World of Balance (for more information on this, see Evade Bug). Список экипировки Оружие |} Доспехи Музыкальные темы Стилевое оформление музыкальной темы Тени напоминает музыку , написанную им для спагетти-вестернов. Когда игрок появляется в локации, в которой присутствует Тень (например, в барах Южного Фигаро и Кёлингена), фоновая музыка резко переключается на мелодию Тени, обозначая таким образом, что он неподалеку. В оркестровой обработке тема Тени присутствует также и в Завершающей Теме игры (промежуток между 09:16 и 10:04). Галерея Появления в других играх *Вместе с Террой и Локком Тень появляется в Final Fantasy VI: The Interactive CG Game. *Тень с Перехватчиком также появляется в Dissidia Final Fantasy в качестве учителя в некоторых учебных уровнях игры. Интересные факты *В версии игры для GBA знаменитая фраза Эдгара "Он маме горло перережет за монетку" была смягчена до "Он за хорошую цену убьет лучшего друга" - как и было в оригинальной японской версии игры для SNES. Таким образом, Тень принял образ безжалостного наемника, работающего за деньги, нежели тупицы, убивающего ради убийства. Эта фраза тем более верна, что монетки (англ. nickels) не являются денежной валютой игры; позже в игре раскрывается, что, по иронии судьбы, Тень как раз отказался убивать своего лучшего друга. *В данных игры содержатся диалоги с Тенью, находящемся на борту Блэкджека, однако по сюжету игры Тень никогда не появляется там в составе группы, поэтому увидеть эти диалоги в игре нельзя. Кроме того, игру можно проходить без Тени вполть до похода в Тамасу, однако Тень в этом случае ведет себя так, как будто он уже давно знаком с остальными героями. В данных игры присутствуют диалоги для случая, когда герои не встречались с Тенью до похода в Тамасу, однако разработчики, по-видимому, забыли подключить их в нужных местах сюжета. *Если во время бегства с Парящего Континента игрок решит дождаться Тень и спасти его, то в Мире Руин его можно найти в Пещере Вельда - вместо Релм. Однако при этом о нем говорится как о "ней" - по-видимому, по недосмотру разработчиков. *Если в группу включить только Тень и позволить ему покинуть группу после боя, то это приведет к срабатыванию известной ошибки под названием Empty Party Glitch (Глюк Пустой Группы). Игра при этом виснет. Ссылки Внешние ссылки *Shadow at Caves of Narshe en:Shadow (Final Fantasy VI) es:Shadow Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy VI Категория:Персонажи